Dream cames True
by TsunaMoe
Summary: My name is Lindel Walker and I'm a major fan of anime. I lived my high school life with a boring day while it should be like rose colored day. But then one night i just wished to KHR characters become real in this world and Wow my wish just came true. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn if I do then it will be full of Yaoi.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

I spend my day almost doing the same for everything, waking up in the morning, going to school, drawing when the teacher is teaching, eating alone when it's lunch break, singing like I don't care with the world, going back home, locking myself in my room and then either watching TV or playing with my laptop until evening and then sleeping at night. I repeat the same activities on the next day, and the day after the next, and the next day after the next.

I hate my senior high school life. My sophomore year in junior high is much better since I found my best friends. We have the same hobby which is like an otaku. It's nothing big, we just watching anime, reading manga and playing some card game (you know which). Besides that, sometimes we will hang out at the mall to hunt some mangas or anime DVD. Back then, we think that those golden days will last forever, but it doesn't. Reality is worse after all.

When we graduated from junior high we part our ways with each other. I am still staying in America to continue my high school education, while Lily-one of my best friends went to Paris to further her study in a designer school and Daniel went to Australia. Thinking about them like this, makes me reminiscing about the conversation we had on the day I sent both of my best friends out to the foreign country.

~Flashback~

"**We'll see each other again right?" I ask to both of them.**

"**Darn right! We'll visit you on holiday. Your school and mine are basically affiliated so our holiday dates are the same." Said Daniel.**

"**Danny is right Lin. I don't know if I can come back on the same time but I'll do my best to visit you too, even better I'll give you the first cloth I design." Lily said to me.**

"**Make me a dress Lil. A frilly pink one." I said teasingly to her.**

"**Geeze…. Alright, alright~" said Lily while smiling to me.**

**After a few little conversation, we said good-bye as the time for their boarding is approaching. **

~End of Flashback~

It's been 3 months since that day. In every day within this 3 months, there is no day that I past while not feeling bored. I've tried my best to mingle with my new friends in high school, but none of them have any interest to anime, manga, or anything related to Japan. It makes my days MEGA boring!

-o0o-

I'm standing at my porch in my room when I see the sparkling stars on the night sky. I remembered one of the fan fictions I read at the site which talked about a fan girl like me wished for her favorite anime character became a true human in the real world. I've got nothing to do tonight, and the loneliness finally struck me that I thought it is worth trying to wish for something impossible. I close my eyes tightly, put my hands together, praying to whomever God up there and speak softly to myself:

"I wish that _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ characters become real in this world!"

Since I closed my eyes really~ tight, I didn't notice that there is a shooting star. I open my eyes softly, gaze at the sky for one last look and proceed into my bedroom to sleep.

-o0o-

Today is unusually happy! Though I still don't have my best friends with me, or have new friends with same interests, I still am feeling happy. Why, you ask? Since now Reborn is my boy friend! Being with Adult Reborn, I can't stop myself to feel happy! Who am I kidding? I mean, who wouldn't be happy if the greatest and hottest hitman is your boyfriend~

"Lin." Reborn call me in his sweet voice.

"Yes?"

"You do know what is my profession right." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Uh huh." I nod at him

"And you do realize what I did as a work."

"You killed people." I said to him like it's nothing big at all.

"You… aren't you afraid of me?"

okay… this is new.. Reborn is talking with a frown on his face and his voice sounds like he's scared.

"Of course not. I know what you do as a work the very first time you said you are a hitman, and I accept you for who you are. It's not like you killed the innocence. You killed the bad guy whom killed or tortured the innocence. For that I'm actually happy, that there's someone who did the right thing even if it's mean to kill the bad." I cupped his cheeks with both of my hands.

"_Ti amo mia cara_." I said it with my gentlest voice and a warm smile. He smiled at me and put his hand on one of my hand gently squeezing it.

"_Anche a me il mio amore._"

Then he leaned down, closing our distance. Slowly I closed my eyes. Our nose was brushing with each other and I can feel his hot breathe on my cheeks. When suddenly a loud voice of bell came to my ear.

KRIIIIIIING!

KRIIIIIIING!

I snap my eyes open looking at my alarm clock on my nightstand. I sit up on my bed thinking what I just dreamed.

"What the F**k!" is all I can said.

Honestly… I dreamed about Reborn even though I didn't read any fiction or thinking about him before sleep. Well, I did wish for him to be a human in the real world. But, come on! In the dream, I'm his girlfriend plus the way he talked to me is so~ OOC. My mind is really corrupted thanks to those fan fictions. It will be a dream comes true to me if Reborn said those words to me in reality.

.

.

.

Yeah~ right.

I get out from my comfortably warm blanket and dragged my legs to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and changed my clothes.

"*_sigh_* I guess today will be another normal boring day." I said while proceed to the dining room which is empty.

Well duh, my parents practically leave me alone and ignore me since they only care for their works. They seldom show their face at home and when they do it will be filled with arguments. Really, I wish I had parents like Tsuna, even if Iemitsu is a jerk but Nana 'though she's an airhead' is so much nicer than my own mom.

I prepare my breakfast which only consist of a toast with blueberry jam and a coffee in silent. After I finished my breakfast I go to my school to start another boring day.

But then again, maybe it won't be a boring day after all.

* * *

**Please do review~**


	2. SOPA ALERT!

**STOP SOPA! SOPA **

stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts.  
If we don't stop it, then all fanfics, fanart, fan pages, etc. will be deleted!

Please help us stop SOPA! The petition was made on February 17 and it closes on March 19. We only have 6 days left yet we need more than 65,000 more signatures to reach our goal!

Please visit: ** petitions . whitehouse . gov/ petition/stop - sopa - 2014/ q0Vkk0Zr** (take out the space) and help us save the stuff we love to do! Spread the word about it to help us put a stop to SOPA!  
Thanks to all of those who're helping!

_Moe_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey there people~ I'm still alive~ and i decided to update this one though I must admit kinda dissapoint since it seems not much people like this. oh well~**

**on to the story**

* * *

I arrive at school just 5 minutes before the bells rang. It's also one of my habit now after entering High School, I just can't see the point to came early then doing nothing. So I just decided to come in the nick of time, hey it's no problem or whatsoever if you're not late so it's fine. I sit on my seat and wait a while for the homeroom to start. After the school's bell rang, my class's door open and my history teacher Mr. Parker came into my class and announced

"Alright kid, due to family business your homeroom teacher Mrs. Jane has resigned from her post, so you guys will having a new homeroom teacher and it's not me." All the students sighed relieved hearing that, talk about rude.

"*ahem* Well then, please welcome your new teacher Mr. Reborn Leonardo." After Mr. Parker said that, the door open again revealing a tall man with raven-haired that covered by a fedora with orange ribbon wrapped on it. His eyes glint mysteriously under the shadow from his fedora.

He wears a high quality like silk suit neatly pressed with yellow undershirt and black tie. He also has two sideburns that bounce every time he moved on his face. My face showed what-the-hell! Look.

Am I still dreaming or my eyes are playing tricks on me, that guy is just like Reborn from KHR for Primo sake! And wow did I mention him cool, he's HOT!

"Chaos, the name's Reborn." He said flicking his fedora upwards revealing his narrow onyx eyes, almost instantly all girls…except me…shout from the top of their lungs making all the guys and me to covered our ears. Oh my poor ears… well I do kinda want to squeal too~ but I have an image to keep.

If you all wondering what I meant, well my image and nickname at school is Ice Queen. Since I never smile, never talk beside greetings and when it's needed, never work together unless I really have to. Thus making me the Ice Queen. Well not that I don't like it, in fact I love them since that make the other kids from nearing me, heh I kinda feeling like Hibari who hates crowding now.

Mr. Parker ask do we have question to our new homeroom teacher and instantly all the girls raised their hand. At first, they are questioning normal things like 'where did you come from?' 'What's your phone number' that after answered by the new teacher all the girls saved it in their cellphone, and like 'when is your birthday?'

But as time passed either they don't have any normal question anymore or they starting to seduced the new teacher, they begin to questioning 'Did you have sex yet?' 'What position do you like?' 'Please have sex with me!' okay that's the worst.

The girls are so having a couple, or maybe dozens of screw loose. Plus Reborn is answering every single one of them fluently as if it's the most common question. Okay I know this is Reborn we're talking about but THIS?! The smirk, the voice oh that wonderful deep and sexy voice… okay I think that's too overreacting.

"Alright enough with the chit-chat and those questions." Finally Mr. Parker stopped the them making all boys with me sighed relieved. Mr. Parker said something to Reborn and then he left us.

"Alright, before we start the homeroom we have transfer students so quiet down." The effect of the last phrase is so the reversed situation of the class right after he said transfer students. Not student vut STUDENTS. Oh joy, more noisy snotty brats.

"Come in now." Reborn said and the door slide open again revealing 3 teens. A silver haired guy that has the hair shaped like… an octopus? With green eyes, a tall teen with black haired and brown eyes with a huge grin on his face, and finally a small looking boy with gravity defying spiky brown haired and honey colored eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

HOLLY MOLLY IS THIS REALLY WHAT I'M THINKING?!

"Alright now introduce yourself." Reborn said again, the silver teen tch'ed and said

"The name's Hayato Gokudera and don't. Come. Near. Me." With a scowl on his face

"Hahaha! Maa maa Hayato you shouldn't said it like that. Yo! I'm Takeshi Yamamoto and I love playing baseball nice to meet cha." The tall teen said while waving to the class with huge grin on his face

"H-hello, my name is Ts-tsunayoshi Sawada p-please take care of me." The brunet said while fidgeting on his feet stuttering when he's introducing himself only one thing flash on my mind… CUTE!  
OH MY GOD HE IS TOO CUTE FOR HIS OWN SAKE I WANT TO GLOMP HIM HUG HIM **SQUEEZE** HIM!

Yup, this is just really what I'm thinking.

The KHR characters just become real in my world! Boy this is so going to be my day~ good bye boring days and hello to chaos days~

"Alright then before I pick your seat, you. The girl the one sit at the back beside the window." Reborn said and I know he mean me, but just in case I look at him and trying to ask 'do you mean me?' from my eyes and it seems he get the message.

"Yes you, what's your name?" ah, I see where this is going

"Lindell, Lindell Walker."

"Alright, Gokudera sit in front of her, Yamamoto beside Gokudera and Sawada beside the girl." Hah! Figured. Since I'm not that friendly with other kids my seat is so secluded from other students meaning only near my seat has empty seat. But it's fine bine me~ since that makes Tuna sit beside me YES!

"Alright now off you go." Reborn said, Gokudera tch'ed again while Yamamoto laughed his signature laugh. Tsuna? Well ~, he's been fidgeting. Wonder why? Ah~ maybe because all the whispering that said he's so dead to sit beside me. As if, I'll took care of little Tuna in case he got himself bullied too. They'll face hell from me that's for sure.

Tsuna walk beside my seat and introduce himself again, shyly.

"A-ah pleased to meet you, my name is Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna." Okay the hell with logic and image I don't care anymore. I smiled, which surprised the whole class except the new guys

"Nice to meet you too Tsuna, I'm Lindell but you can just call me Lin." When he saw me smile, it seems he feel relief and glad, probably thinking the rumor is just a misunderstanding. Well if it's other kids then I probably just ignored the brat and resume my activity or just stared at him then turning my eyes to the sky again, but~ since it's the little cute Tuna~ how can I bring myself to do that.

"Hahaha! Yo! I'm Takeshi nice to meet cha Lin-chan." Okay the whole class paled, maybe because they heard he call me with my name and with the chan added in the last. I simply smiled like what I did to Tsuna  
"Nice to meet you too Takeshi."

The class goes on with the curious glances from other kids, which I just ignored. When the bell signaling it's lunch time rang all boys scrambled from their seat running towards the cafeteria while the girls… are crowding around Takeshi and Gokudera.

Since it seems they won't be going anywhere from their seat, I turn to Tsuna. He look confused, probably he has no idea where to go since both of his best friends are trap in the middle of fan girls.

"Hey, Tsuna do you want to eat lunch with me?" I ask him, again the girls looked at me with a comically wide eyes. What?! Is it really strange that I invite Tsuna to eat with me?! Well apparently to them then yes, yes it is.

"Are you sure Lin-chan? I-I don't want to impose you after all." I smiled at him again, I wonder how long it has been since I smiled like this? Probably a long time ago.

"It's okay Tsuna, in fact I want to eat with you so would you accompany me?" when Tsuna hear me say that he smiled almost immediately.

"Unn, I would love to accompany you Lin-chan." And I swear I saw flowers blooming around him.

"Nee, Tsuna."

"Hmmn?"

"Can I call you Tsu-chan?"

.

.

.

Silence  
.

.

"HIIIIE! W-wh-why would you want to call me that?!" wao, I never thought his shriek is this loud

"Well~ because you are just too cute~!" I finally let go my logic and hug him, and he's blushing with a few shade of red, SO CUTE!

"U-umn, Lin-chan can you let go of me?" he said while fidgeting in my embrace  
"Nope~ not until you say yes." I chirped at him and by now Gokudera is already fuming angry and the whole class stared at me like I'm an alien or something, how sweet.

"B-but." I look at him with my best sparkling puppy eyes  
"Please~" he blushed a bit more and still shake his head  
"At least Tsu-kun." He stilled for a moment and finally nodded his head. I smiled brightly again at him but was interrupted thanks to Gokudera.

"Hey you stupid woman! Get your hands off from Juudaime!" he yelled at me and I just stare at him, after a while he started fidgeting under my stare, wao~ guess my years of practicing this way of staring paid off huh, hehehe I'm stronger than the storm~ or maybe not.

"…ous." I said but he missed me so he growl at me

"What did you said woman?!" I smirked at him and said teasingly

"I said is Gokudera jealous~?" well that seems do the trick, right after I said that he blushed 3 shaded pf red and yelling incoherent words and I decided to tease the poor guy much further

"Aww~ Gokudera is jealous because Tsu-kun allow me to call him Tsu-kun." Tsuna sweat dropped at my act while Gokudera is busy yelling at me

"Wha? Nonsense! I would never call Juudaime like that and I'm not Jealous!"

"Yes you are~"

"NO I AM NOT!"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"No"

"YES!"

"Hah! Got cha~" I point at him while he blushed again and growl at me

"Maa, maa futari tomo. Let's just eat lunch okay, before the breaks over." Tsuna said trying to calm Gokudera down, I smiled again and drag the two of them

"Sure~ come on you two I'll show you my best place to eat~"

'This is not really going to be a boring day after all~'

* * *

**please don't forget to review~**


End file.
